Infiel
by Burdel Girl
Summary: Él se iba, se marchaba con esa zorra.-Me duele amarte.-Lo se./ AU.
1. Chapter 1

**T**itle: Infiel.

**R**ate/ **G**enre: K+| angst/romance.

**P**airing: **S**yaoran **L**i / **S**akura **K**inomoto.

**S**ummary: Él se iba, se marchaba con esa zorra.-Me duele amarte.-Lo se.

**B**y: **B**urdel **G**irl.

* * *

><p><strong>M<strong>írame, ¿realmente vas a dejarme?

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>-M<strong>e duele amarte._

_-**L**o se."_

Puso sus cosas sin cuidado en la valija y se quedo quieto a la mitad de la habitación, contuvo la respiración, me miro y camino hacia la mesita de luz donde descansaba su bebida y le dio un sorbo.

-¿Cómo sucedió?-murmure-¿Qué te sucedió?, ¿Qué _nos _sucedió?

Syaoran bajó la mirada, cerró los ojos y volvió a caer otra lágrima, era la primera vez que lo veía llorar; le dio otro sorbo al whisky.

-Lo siento-susurro, negó con la cabeza y contuvo un sollozo-lo siento tanto.

-Vas a irte-afirmé, el asintió-bien.

-Los niños…-comenzó.

-Yo…-dudé-voy a decirles.

Miró la hora e hizo una mueca.

-Tengo…-se mordió el labio, la indecisión reinaba en su rostro-, tengo que irme.

Un nudo se formo en mi garganta, la ansiedad empezó a inundarme, y las ganas de llorar se volvieron en mi contra.

-Voy a estar en contacto conmigo-el alzó los ojos-por los niños-expliqué, él asintió, parecía que era lo único que sabia hacer.

El silencio reino en, nuestra antes, habitación matrimonial.

Tomé aire-Me duele amarte-la voz me tembló-me duele que tiraras nuestra vida por una mujer-fruncí los labios y mis manos se crisparon.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Llorar?, ya lo había hecho, me había desecho en lágrimas al saber que mi esposo desde hacía 13 años me había sido infiel.

-Lo se-suspiro-, pero ella es…-cerró los ojos-diferente.

-Me imagino-me miro y sonrío, disculpándose-es hora de que te vallas.

_"-Hasta que la muerte nos separe" _¡Ja! Y había aparecido la muerte con un cuerpo de infarto y buena personalidad.

Dudo nuevamente.

-Se me hace difícil irme de casa, dejar _a mi familia._

Negó con la cabeza, seguía llorando, dio un paso-se alejaba de nuestra casa,_ se iba con la zorra.-_, caí de rodillas frente a él.

Esta era la última oportunidad, esta _podía ser la última vez..._

-No te vallas-sollocé, perdiendo el último escaso y ridículo orgullo que aún quedaba, perdiendo lo poco de integridad que aun tenía-; te perdono, lo olvido todo, solo…-lo miré a los ojos-no te vallas.

-Ya no me importas-susurro.

Su celular sonó, asintió se dio la vuelta y se marcho.

"_¿**Q**ué sucede?; ¿papá?...Él se fue"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Q<strong>uiero seguir siendo tuya, quiero creer que nada cambió._

* * *

><p>¡Hola!, este es el primer <em>fic <em>de SCC que hago, así que espero que sea de tu agrado; ya sabes cualquier cosa, puedes mandarme flores (?) o amenazas de muerte.

No tengo nada más que decir, así que ¡Chau!


	2. Chapter 2

**_D_**_iclaimer: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad de Clamp._

* * *

><p><strong><em>E<em>**_spero no te equivoques...por que Sakura Kinomoto no da segundas oportunidades._

* * *

><p>—Syaoran.<p>

—Sakura...—sus ojos me observaron con total repugnancia y dolor, también había algo de incredulidad en ese mar verde.

—¿Co-como pudiste?—inquirió.

—Ella es todo lo que soñé Sak, entiéndeme.

—Mañana ven a recoger tus cosas, hoy no te quiero ver, fuera.

—Sakura...

—¡Fuera!—gritó.

—¡Los niños!—chillé tratando de callarla.

Su mirada se endureció aun más, se dio la vuelta y musito una maldición bajo el aliento, tomó aire y se encaminó hacia el bar de nuestra casa, se sirvio un vaso de tequila y lo bebió de una sola vez.

—Vas a irte—murmuro mientras cerraba los ojos—y yo voy a decirles a los niños que estas de viaje, vas a venir a recoger tus cosas a la noche y vas a irte.

Asentí en silencio, eso era todo lo que quería, sus ojos volvieron a analizarme.

—Debes estar completamente consciente de lo que vas a hacer.

—¿Porqué?

—Por que si te equivocas, no vas a poder volver, al salir por las puertasde _mi _casa, no vas a poder _volver._

—Bien.

* * *

><p><strong><em>V<em>**_eo como nuestra vida se me escapa de las manos como el agua._

* * *

><p>Había muchas dudas entorno a este fic, por lo que decidí aclararlo, Sakura no es por la que él se va, si no la esposa abandonada. Lo amó.<p>

**B**urdel **G**irl.


End file.
